Simvastatin and atorvastatin, the two drugs being compared in this study, are both members of the hydroxy methyl glutaryl CoA (HMG CoA) reductase inhibitor or statin class of cholesterol lowering drugs. This study will compare the effects of simvastatin versus atorvastatin on lowering total cholesterol, LDL cholesterol and triglyceride levels in patients with and without Type II Diabetes who have mixed dyslipidemia (high cholesterol). Both drugs are approved by the FDA for this purpose.